


It was you all along

by Milionking



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Coach!Jamie, Coach!Tyler, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Principal!Alex, Principal!Jonathan, Prom, Prom Chaperones, Teacher!Brendan, Teacher!Jamie, Teacher!Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking
Summary: If this meeting couldn’t get any worse.  He now is obligated to have daily interactions with the man that he’s wanted to date since the beginning of the school year. Jamie sighs looking at Alex like there must have been someone else they considered.





	It was you all along

**Author's Note:**

> I'll let the reader fill in the blanks, but this one shot was ultimately a getting together fic for Bennguin as prom chaperones and high school teachers. I've had the thought for a while so, here it is.
> 
> This is unbeta'd and I'm sure I typo'd since I clicked most of this out in Word on my phone.
> 
> This is of course fiction, all characters are themselves with an alternative life timeline except for Jordie and Patrick who are still NHL players and usually in the background.

Jamie stares at his email in disbelief.  His planning period is going to be sucked up by a meeting with Principal Galchenyuk.  The one-hour solace from the daily monotony of teaching history and government, two things Canadian teenagers couldn’t give two shits about.

 

Jamie heads to the administrative office passing Brendan, the dashing math teacher that he’s pretty sure is involved with Principal Galchenyuk and the school’s perky and adorable secretary Jonathan who makes just about every mother faint and their husbands question their sexuality.

 

He gets to Alex’s office to find his meeting isn’t alone, already in his office is the hot new physical education teacher that just moved here from Toronto.  He’s been jealous ever since his arrival, every student shuffles dejectedly into Jamie’s classroom going on about how much fun Mr. Seguin makes gym class talking about their Pilates sessions this week bring the most relaxing class ever.  Meanwhile, Jamie has to play the bad guy announcing the pending exams and passing out a dictionary’s worth of review material just to stress them all back out again.

 

Also joining this meeting is Assistant Principal Toews.  If any combination could convince you to do anything you don’t want to do, it was this pair.  Alex was charming and his accent entrancing, Jonathan exuded a command to his voice that made everything he said an order rather than a request.

 

“As you both know Mrs. Karlsson went on maternity leave early and her husband Erik was supposed to chaperone this year’s grade 12 prom with her.  Since they are attending to their new son, we need two new chaperones.  Are you both free Saturday evening?” Alex begs.  Damn if that accent made Jamie so wanting, Tyler’s cheesing smile isn’t helping.  Jamie rolls his eyes, “Got it’s sad you know I’m single and free for the evening, yeah I’ll do it.”  Jamie replies, Tyler’s cheesy grin turns to a sly smile with crinkles around his eyes.  Jamie thinks Tyler couldn’t ooze more sex if he tried.  Jamie groans looking at his watch noting he still has 50 minutes left in his free period as long as this meeting ends, “Anything else?” He asks.

 

“Yeah, ticket sales have allowed us enough budget to finally hire you the assistant hockey coach you wanted.  Tyler here has been appointed to be your assistant, get us that provincial championship again like you have the last two years, I’d love to ask the school board for another banner to hang in our barn.” Jonny notes.

 

If this meeting couldn’t get any worse.  He now is obligated to have daily interactions with the man that he’s wanted to date since the beginning of the school year. Jamie sighs looking at Alex like there must have been someone else they considered.

 

Alex chuckles at Jamie’s disbelief for a brief second, for being American he still has a little bit of Russian sadism in his personality.  “Tyler was a coach for a junior team in Toronto, one that almost went to the Memorial Cup semis.  I’m sure you’ll find he’s well qualified.”  Alex comments.

 

“Alright, so, um, practice is 6am tomorrow.  Hope you’re up for the early morning.” Jamie tell Tyler. “Well if there’s nothing else on the agenda, I need to get back to prep for my IB Government class.”

 

Alex dismisses Jamie and Tyler to head back to their respective classrooms.  “If you want, you can stop by after school and we can go over player files?” Jamie asks as Tyler walks along out of the corner of his eye.”

 

“Sounds good.” Tyler says smiling with a wink.  ‘God’, Jamie thinks, ‘I’m so fucked.’

 

His 4am alarm goes off just like every other school day when hockey is in season.  The first day he gets to see what Tyler’s capable of doing.

 

“Morning Jameson,” Tyler says wiping sleep from his eyes and chugging a Starbucks.

 

“Mornin’ Seggy, that’s what the team elected to call you.” Jamie says then blows a whistle.

 

“Boys, over to the bench area and take a knee.” Jamie orders. The team follows obediently.

 

“I’d like you all to welcome Coach Seguin to our team.” The team stick applauds the new addition. “Alright 5 on 5 scrimmage.” Jamie orders then blows his whistle.  Their team skates off to fulfill Coach Benn’s order.

 

Tyler scouts the players, Skinner’s a senior and skates around the ice like he could skate pirouettes around the ice.  He recalls the file and remembers reading that Skinner figure skated and did peewee hockey at the same time.  He also watched freshman McDavid and man could the kid fly as long as it was in a straight line.  He leans in on Jamie, “Can I borrow McDavid and Skinner for a bit?”

 

Jamie blows his whistle, “Davo, Skinny over here. Rest of you half ice scrimmage, center ice is a wall.” The coach orders.

 

“Coach Seguin would like a word with you two.” Jamie mentions to the two players pulled aside.

 

Tyler smiles, “Skinner, you can skate circles around anyone and I know you figure skated.  Think you could teach Davo some moves?”

 

Jeff smiles and slaps Connor on the back, “See I told you figure skating was useful.  What’s your size David, 11?”

 

“10.” Connor replies nervously.  Jeff wanders to the equipment room and comes back with 2 pair of black figure skates.  Jeff and Connor change skates and glide off to the unused portion of the ice developing a little chemistry and before long Jeff has Connor twirling like a ballerina.

 

Jamie skates up to the bench slapping Tyler on the shoulder, “Nice move.” Jamie says and winks at Tyler.  Tyler turns a bright shade of red.

 

Another hour later, Jamie whistles one last time, “Showers boys, good job!”  The tired players skate off the ice for showers, breakfast, and class.

 

Tyler stops by Jamie’s classroom during their joint planning period.  “You have a good team to work with, Jamie.” Tyler says.

 

“Nice eye, letting Skinner help develop Davo.  Kid has speed but can’t deke to save his life.  Too predictable with goalies.  I like how you let the team coach itself.  You want to run practice tomorrow while I see what you can do?”  Jamie smiles.

 

“Why don’t we talk about it over lunch.  My treat.” Tyler cheeses.

 

“Aww, Seguin are you asking me on a lunch date.” Jamie blushes.

 

‘Busted’, Tyler thinks, ‘why does he have to be this coy and sexy at the same time.’

 

“Sure, it’s a date.” Jamie accepts.

 

Tyler ordered a pizza to be delivered to the school for Jamie and Tyler to enjoy at lunch.  Tyler stops to pick it up from Mr. Drouin.

 

Principal Galchenyuk was already in the teacher’s lounge munching on a community lunch between him and Brendan when Jamie and Tyler walk in.  Alex walks over to their table.  “Good, I’m glad I found you both in the same room at the same time.  Here are the rules for the dance Saturday night, make sure you two are dressed properly too.   Mr. Gallagher and I will be there along with Mr. Toews and his partner.”

 

Jamie and Tyler utter “thanks” in unison.  Luckily Jamie and Tyler have game day suits to wear for the dance, so they don’t have to rent a tux.  The rest of lunch is spent polishing off a pizza and talking about the Canucks’ chances of getting a cup sometime this century.

 

Practice the next morning pitted the juniors and seniors against the freshman and sophomores in a scrimmage that Tyler officiated.  “Learn from each other.”  Tyler yells during a breakaway from one senior.  Davo already started to look more comfortable on his edges.

 

An hour after the scrimmage starts, Tyler ends it with a whistle.  “Alright, I gave you that scrimmage to prove you have a lot to learn from each other.  The juniors and seniors have experience that the freshman and sophomores can learn from.  The more you teach each other, the better the team will be.  Great practice, hit the showers.”  Tyler lectures before they all skate off, except for Skinner and Davo who dig out the figure skates again and continue their lessons around the Zamboni driver.  Tyler smiles as he sits on the bench with Jamie both who are smiling.

 

“Lunch again today?” Jamie asks with a pleading look.

 

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Tyler smiles back.

 

Lunch was a stir fry Jamie had made the night before.  Alex and Brendan trade little chirps back and forth about how Jamie and Tyler were looking more like them every day.  Luckily, today was Friday, so there’s a two-day respite from this.

 

“Hey Jame, wanted to ask you if you wanted to do dinner before the dance tomorrow?” Tyler smiles.

 

“Yeah, that would be awesome.” Jamie replies with a similar smile.

 

Alex and Brendan are cooing at this point.

 

“Pick you up at 6?” Tyler asks.

 

Jamie now thinks he’s beyond fucked.  Tyler just asked him on an official date, and then there’s this whole dance thing.

 

Dinner was awesome, Tyler had made reservations at the best hibachi grill place in Vancouver a teacher’s salary can buy.  Tyler’s closeness to Jamie was unmistakable as flirting.  Jamie was flirting right back flicking fried rice at Tyler every once in a while.

 

They get to the dance, Alex and Brendan are already dancing to one slow song that’s played.  Tyler and Jamie monitor the outside of the crowd like their Secret Service agents guarding the President.

 

“Those two really do look adorable together, kinda thought that was the case.  Can I have the next dance, Jameson?” Tyler smirks.

 

“Well when you ask like that, no!” Jamie barks.

 

“Alright, your honor, let me rephrase, Jamie would you do me the honor of the next dance?” Tyler pleads.

 

Jamie smiles, “I thought you never ask properly.  It would be my honor.”

 

The current song ends and another slow one replaces it.  Tyler clasps Jamie’s hand and lead him on to the dance floor as Alex and Brendan come off.  Somewhere on the other side of the banquet hall is Jonathan Toews with his partner Patrick who was in town to play the Vancouver Canucks the following night.

 

“I’ve been wanting to date you for a while.” Jamie admits blushing as he guides Tyler’s movements.

 

“Why do you think I had to plead my case to Toews to be your assistant and get us to be prom chaperones?  I knew you’d never grow the courage to ask.” Tyler smirks.

 

“Wait, this was all your doing?” Jamie looks incredulous.

 

“Yeah, not a bad first date for a pair of teachers, eh?”  Tyler closes the distance of his lips to Jamie’s.

 

“You sly little dog.”  Jamie flirts.  Jamie closes his eyes and completes the distance separation, sweetly pressing his lips into Tyler’s.

 

“I knew it!  Pay up Marner!” A voice yells from behind that sounds familiar to both of them.

 

“Skinner, butt out of this.” Skinner’s coaches bark in unison.

 

“Sorry coach, just a side bet that you and Coach Seguin had heart eyes for each other.” Skinner says blushing at being called out.

 

“Your side bet just earned the team bag skates on Monday morning, hope you get your sleep.” Tyler orders with a smile.

 

“Nice one, Tyler.” Jamie comments.

 

“No nice, would be your lips on mine again.” Tyler replies.  Jamie obliges.

 

Epilogue:

 

Tyler could help himself as Davo slips in the goal that seals the provincial championship for the third year running.  He mashes lips with Jamie and shouts out an “I love you” at Jamie in their celebration.  The team was too busy screaming to make the gag noise that would have been expected.

 

It’s been 3 months since the prom kiss, and Tyler and Jamie have finally graduated to “I love you.”  Jamie has even taken Tyler home to Kelowna to meet the rest of the family.  Tyler was star struck when he found Jordie home; fresh from his dejecting season end with the Montreal Canadiens.

 

Alex and Brendan attended their wedding the following summer, and so did Jonathan with Patrick at his side.  Jordie paid for the whole shindig, allowing for a harborside wedding in Vancouver and an Alaska cruise for their honeymoon.


End file.
